


Best Win Ever

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [9]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tennis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payson is on her way to her first Wimbledon win and when she gets it, she finally gets the prize she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Win Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9. I'm catching up, slowly but surely. Not sure how well this'll read, but it's written and that's what this is-- a writing exercise.

Payson stands at the baseline, looking around Centre Court at Wimbledon and checks the stands. She waves a little at her parents, glad they and Becca had been able to make it in. Then she looks over at her box, smiling when she sees not just her coach, Sasha, but her best friend, Kaylie-- who'd missed being her opponent by a very small margin--, her former boyfriend, Max and her current boyfriend, Rigo. They were still good friends and he'd always promised to be by her side if she ever made it to the Wimbledon Final. And now here she is and she's facing down another friend, Kelly Parker. Even though they'd been rivals most of their lives, lately, since they started training all together-- her, Kelly, Kaylie, and Lauren-- Kelly had become one of their good friends.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on Kelly. They know each other's games, but that doesn't mean either one of them has the advantage. Kelly serves first and they settle into an easy game. 

A couple of hours later and Payson steps up to the microphone after Kelly's been interviewed. Payson waves at the crowd, her face hurting from all the smiling she's doing. She takes the second microphone when it's offered and takes a deep breath, clinging tightly to the trophy. She goes through the interview, making sure to thank her coach, her family and friends and her fans. She's careful not to say anything that could be construed as insulting to Kelly, but just thanks her for an amazing fight and then it's all over except the press conference and as she heads to the back, she finds her family and friends waiting for her. 

Rigo is the first to hug her and she smiles, stepping back a little and finding her parents and Becca. Then it's onto her friends, Kaylie and Max both hugging her from either side. After that she turns to her coach. Sasha is a former Wimbledon Champion, six times over, and when she'd first approached him about being her coach, he hadn't wanted to. He'd stepped away from tennis, wanting a break. But she'd hounded him until he said yes and they'd started out training together. Sasha had made her a better player and she could admit to herself that she was nursing a huge crush on him, even though she has a boyfriend. 

"Well? How'd I do?"

Sasha smiles. "You were amazing. I've never seen you play that well. Keep it up and we'll make a Grand Slam champ out of you yet."

Payson smiles back. "Thank you, Sasha." She hugs him and he hugs back. "Thank you."

"So, who are you going to take to the Championship Ball?"

Payson looks around at the group surrounding her and she flushes a little. She knows she can take her parents, but there's only one ticket other than that. Her date. And from the expressions on their faces, most of her friends and family are expecting her to pick Rigo. She licks her lips and looks up at Sasha. "Would you be my date? You're the only one I know who won't let me make a fool of myself." She turns to Rigo. "Sorry Rigo. It's just... every time we go out, I end up making an idiot of myself and you tend to be right there with me."

Rigo smiles at that. "Okay, you're right. You guys have fun. I'll take you out after and we can celebrate."

Payson nods, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Rigo."

"Anything for you, Payson.

Payson looks at Sasha and raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I'll go with you." Sasha smiles and pulls her into a one armed hug. "Now, you and your mom and friends go and get your gown. I'll go figure out how to get myself a tux."

Payson beams and nods, turning to her friends and family. "Mom? Becca? Girls?"

"Let's go shopping," Kaylie says, grinning as she bounces in place. 

The women all head out to go shopping for two nights later. Payson finds herself a beautiful, pink, high low strapless gown with silver threads running through it, making it shimmer as she moves. They find her mom something similarly coloured but more modest. By the time the ball comes around, Payson finds herself being pushed into a chair, her hair and makeup being done by Lauren and Kaylie as Becca paints her nails the same soft shade of pink as her dress. By the time they're all done getting her ready, Payson is nervous about looking in the mirror. They spent so much time on her, she's sure she's going to look nothing like herself, but when she finally does look, she can only stare. She looks like herself, but more glamourous. 

"Pay, you look like a princess," Becca says, beaming at her. "Really amazing."

Payson smiles and spins, turning to look at her parents. "What do you think? Dad, you look so handsome. Mom, you're beautiful."

"You are beautiful," her dad says, walking over and hugging her. "My beautiful girl."

"Our beautiful girl," her mom says, hugging her as well. "You look incredible, Payson. Every inch the champion."

"Someone take pictures so I can show Rigo." Payson steps away from her parents, posing as Kaylie and Lauren both take pictures. "Thanks girls. See you later," she says as she heads for the door. "Mom, Dad, we have to go pick up Sasha."

They both smile and follow her out. After they pick up Sasha, they head to the ball. Later that night, Payson and Sasha head out onto one of the balconies and she smiles brightly at him. "You've been terrific tonight, thank you."

"You're welcome. You look beautiful, Payson. Really. You look like the beautiful, amazing woman I knew you had hidden in you."

Payson blushes and turns, leaning her back against the balcony railing. "Thank you, Sasha. You look as handsome as ever."

Sasha cocks one eyebrow, then pulls Payson close. They can just hear the music from where they are and he pulls her into a slow, seductive dance. "I will never forget the way you tasted, that day on the court when you kissed me. I only wanted you to be old enough so you could actually be sure of your decision. You were only twenty one, Payson."

"And I'm twenty four now. Is three years really that much of a difference?" she asks, pressing herself bodily against him. She gasps a little at the feel of him hard against her. "Oh."

"Three years can make all the difference. Except now you're with Rigo."

"I'm not. I mean, I was, but I called him earlier tonight and told him that I wanted a chance with someone else. He knows about my feelings for you-- I was never anything but honest with him."

Sasha smiles and leans his head down, kissing her hungrily. Payson kisses him back, moaning into his mouth. This has easily been her best win ever. 

_end_


End file.
